


A Sweet Roast

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [34]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Dirty Talk, Elves, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Size Difference, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, sorry about my bad summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Breakdown and Knock Out are working on cooking their little 'lamb'.





	

 

"I think she's cumming again."

 

"Well, don't leave her hanging, Breakdown.  Help her out."

 

Poor Sally couldn't stop the hand from reaching around her waist and playing with her clit like he was a master pianist.  She really ought to listening to the other maids talking about their lovers and all.

 

She had no time to ponder as she came again around Breakdown's cock, nearly choking on Knock Out's before he pulled her back to breath.

 

"My sweet little minx is such a mess," he cooed as he played with her hair, "Running so wet while skewered up on our cocks.  You keep this up Sally and me and Breakdown will have to put you down and eat you like a succulent pig."

 

"Hey, Knockout."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I-ah- I think she's been... cooked long enough.  Maybe we should... see if it’s ready to eat?"

 

Knock Out had the strangest look on his face.  It took him a while to start chuckling before he leaned in to kiss Breakdown over Sally's body.

 

"Oh, I think you may be right.  We've left our little lamb over the fire for a while now.  Maybe we should check and see if we can put it on the table and dig our faces into its moist, delicious parts."

 

Sally could tell that Breakdown was looking at her too.  He had stopped, still inside her, his hands rubbing her hips while Knock Out looked at her with his red eyes, watching her like a cat over its prey.

 

She wanted to.  She wanted them to throw her on something and eat her out until she couldn't see.  But she loved it more when they stuffed her full of cum too.

 

Without warning, she went to work back on Knock Out's cock while she rolled her hips back against her other ogre lover.  Sally heard Breakdown gasp before Knock Out chuckled again.

 

"Hmm... I think it could use another spin over the fire," his fingers were digging into her hair as he fucked her willing mouth, "I do want my meal to be nice and moist once I pull it off and dig in."

 

"Maybe a little more... stuffing?"

 

"Oh Breakdown, you're a genius." The both of them were moving harder with the little elf spasming between their bodies, "Our little lamb tastes so much better when you stuff her full over the roast."

 

"And she likes it too."

 

Oh yes she did, Sally thought as she felt another orgasm coming, yes she did.

 

It was the last thing she thought of before they both came inside her.  The rest of the night would be nothing but non-stop pleasure.

 

END


End file.
